HalfLife 2: Episode Three
by Darksource
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the upcoming episodic expansion pack for Half-Life 2 with my very own detailed events.
1. An Innocent's Life

Gordon watched as Alyx sobbed over her father's body. DOG, her robotic "pet" and guardian, put his mechanical hand on Alyx' shoulder, but held it up abit, enough not to crush her under the weight. The door to the lift which lowers down to the hangar floor opened, it was Isaac Kleiner, behind him was MIRT and a citizen, the citizen had an MP7 SMG, and MIRT had an AR2 Pulse Gun.

"Dear god! Eli!" he said, quickly running to press the button that activates the lift. It lowered, and he and the citizens ran over to the trio to take a look at Eli's body. "What happened, Alyx?" he asked. Alyx stopped the sobbing and had returned to her original tone. "Advisors…they came and killed him. There was nothing we could do. But…DOG, he saved our lives!" DOG made robotic moans. "I wish I could say the same for dad." Alyx said.

"I see you found the old helicopter. The problem is, it has no fuel." Kleiner said. "There's a aircraft refueling station somewhere in the mountains. You can load up some gas cans and bring them back here. Good news is, it's okay. Bad news, it's infested, so be careful out there." MIRT said. "Okay then. Gordon, this should be easy. We just need to grab some diesel." Alyx said. "Oh, and don't forget the Gravity Gun." Alyx picked up the Gravity Gun and handed it to Gordon. They walked back into the garage.

Meanwhile, the two got in the Muscle Car. "Gordon, I just wanna say, thanks for all the help you've been giving us." Alyx said. Gordon drove the car outside the garage, and began driving into the forest.


	2. Grabbin' some diesel

The Muscle Car drove up the mountain passage. "I wanna so get back at those damn Advisors, I'm not letting them get away with this! That's it, the Combine's gone way too far this time." Alyx angrily said. Gordon just continued driving, and soon reached the top of the mountain peek. "There it is." Alyx pointed out, spotting the aircraft refueling station. They got out. Gordon raised the Gravity Gun. The doorway was boarded up by planks, Gordon used the weapon to grab them off and plunt them off the mountain. "The diesel is right in there." Alyx said. Inside the building was a Headcrab Shell and mutilated bodies of citizens. They heard moans, it came from a Zombie. "Oh hell, guess MIRT was right, this place is really infested." Alyx said, pulling out her handgun and firing at the Zombie, it died, making a painful moan as it's Headcrab controller leaped at Gordon. He used the primary function of the Gravity Gun to pelt it away into the wall. More Zombies creeped towards them, Gordon used scattered objects and pelted them at the zombies.

The duo battled the aliens as they moved through the station. Gordon opened the door to the refueling room, inside was a USP Match 9 Millimeter Pistol. "Hey, a gun. Lock and load, Gordon." Alyx said. More Zombies came at them. Gordon fired at them with the Pistol, killing some, while Alyx did the same with her handgun. "Let's load up these fuel canisters. We need about ten of them, cover me." Alyx provided and she grabbed some gas canisters and filled them up. Meanwhile, a horde of Zombies, lead by afew Zombines, and various Headcrab types charged at them. "Get ready, here they come." Alyx warned as she began filling the ten gas canisters. Gordon fired his Pistol at the horde, soon running low on ammo. He then used the Gravity Gun to grab some explosive barrels and pelted them at the aliens. "Okay, I'm done! Let's go!" Alyx yelled as they rushed back to the Muscle Car. They drove back down the mountain passage, and back to White Forest Inn.

Later, they arrived. The Muscle Car was parked once again in the garage. They went back into the hangar and saw an unsuspecting guest. Eli's body was covered by a white sheet. "Is this them?" the rebel said, holding a .357 Colt Python in his holster. He was African-American, and spoke in an "ebonics" tone. "Yes, it is. I believe they are ready. Um…guys, this is Darwin. He arrived when you went up into the mountains to grab some fuel for the chopper." Kleiner said. "So you the famous Gordon Freeman. Heard about you and the BMI, you survived it well." Darwin said. "Okay, y'all need a pilot, well here he is. Ah need a co-pilot." Darwin got in the cockpit. "I'll handle that." MIRT said getting Alyx and Gordon loaded the fuel into the disposal. "There. Well, Gordon, here we go. Mossman, here we come." Alyx said as they entered the chopper's carrier bay. As the small platform for moving the vehicle outside had rotated. The rotars started up, and wind swept the hangar. "Bye guys." Alyx said. Kleiner and the citizen waved at them as they waved back. Outside, the helicopter ascended, as Alyx looked out the window at Arne Magnusson who was watching. Magnusson saw Alyx in the window, he smiled and waved at her. Alyx however, moved her face away from the window, and put her middle finger infront of it instead. Magnusson looked at the chopper in a surprised face as it took off into the skies.


	3. Frigid Caves

The Mil Mi-8 began flying into a blizzard, snowflakes slapped the windows. "A'ight, we comin' up on the entrance to the tunnels, it's gettin' windy, so we about to land." Darwin said. Through the fog, an outpost was seen.

"Is that it?" MIRT said. "Yeah." Darwin said. "We here." Alyx was asleep and Gordon was still awake. She soon woke up. The Mil Mi-8 landed on a small landing pad, there were red lights around it. "Since it's goin' be a frigid, you may wanna put them coats on." Darwin said.

Alyx spotted some hung up fur coats, and put one on. "You sure you don't want one Gordon?" Alyx asked. Gordon just looked speechlessly. The bay doors opened. "Oh yeah, the Borealis is somewhere in those caves, we have some rebels who been uhh….."workin'" on a new weapon in a base somewhere far from it, good luck." Darwin said, as the two exited.

Alyx and Gordon stepped down onto the landing pad. The bay closed back up, and the helicopter took off. "Well Gordon, let's go for it." Alyx said. The two entered the small elevator, and it descended. Through the window, the trio saw three Fast Headcrabs running. "Heh, they must be exercising." Alyx proclaimed.

The elevator reached it's destination. They exited, walking along the passage way. They heard a Fast Zombie howl. "Here's the welcoming committee." Alyx said. They moved through, battling Zombies and Headcrabs, even afew Barnacles. They reach a room overlooking the large tunnel, with a mutilated rebel's body. The lights were off.

"Hey, a cameraroom. Just what we need." Alyx said, running over to one of consoles. "They're not working, but I think I could get them up and running again." Alyx pulled out her EMP tool, and used it on the console, the lights came on. "Oh, good." She said.

They looked at the six monitors, showing various parts of the tunnels. "Okay, the base that Darwin mentioned should be…" Alyx was cut off, as five of the six monitors showed Antlions emerging from the snow. They attacked the cameras, which cut off.

"Antlions, in a cold environment?" Alyx questioned. The sixth monitor showed an unknown type of alien attack the sixth camera. It was bulky, brown, and had dark blue armor plating on. It also had a strange larva-esque arm.

"Oh my god, what the hell was that thing?" Alyx said. "We'd better move." Alyx said, as they began exiting the room. Gordon looked around, and spotted a SPAS-12 Shotgun and two MK3A2 Grenades. He equipped them. "Uh oh." Alyx warned, as the ground shook. Antlions emerged.

Alyx and Gordon fired on them. Gordon blasted some to pieces with his grenades, and blew some away with the SPAS-12. Some new Antlion variant emerged, the Icelion. It looked just like a normal Antlion, but had a light blue crystal-esque design. They also lobbed small icecicles. The two moved through.

They battled through Antlions, and soon reach a tram station. "That tram looks like it's still working." Alyx said. They got in it, and Gordon pressed the button. The tram car shook and activated. Below them, they saw humanoid silhouettes, presumed to be zombies.

As the tram was nearly at it's destination, they heard voices. "Hey! Over here!" said a distant howler, it was from a rebel. Alyx looked into the fog, and saw two figures. The tram docked. "Gordon Freeman, you made it." The rebel said. "Are you guys looking for the Borealis too?" Alyx asked. "No, we're looking for a way out of here. Some of our guys got ambushed by CPs, and the rest of us-" he was cut off.

"Civil Protection? I thought they only operate in city limits." Alyx said. "Not anymore, they've moved out here now. Anyways, the rest of us got attacked by this…new type of...Xen Alien or something, I think I saw those back at Black Mesa. Can you help us out?" The rebel said. "Sure thing, where are you guys operating?" Alyx asked. "In Polar Base, a couple miles through this Tundra, there're some canals somewhere near here, you'll need an Airboat to get through them, and we've got one too. It's modified to hold two people." The rebel proclaimed.

"Good, we were looking for some transport. Well Gordon, you wouldn't wanna be walking the whole way would you?" Alyx said. An explosion erupted, and they heard Combine radio chatter. "I think they found us, we'd better get moving." The rebel advised. As they moved on, bullets rushed pass them, it came from Civil Protection Metrocops. "Incoming!" The rebel yelled.

The trio battled through Metrocops, including afew Elite Metrocops. They soon reached what is known to be the end of the tunnel. "End of the line." Alyx said. "There's the Airboat." The rebel pointed out, spotting the Modified Resistance Airboat. "Oh good, let's go Gordon." Alyx said, as they ran to the vehicle and entered it. "I'll stay here and radio up with the base, good luck out there." The rebel said.

"Phew, comfy seats." Alyx said, as she felt the comfort of the Airboat's seats. The Airboat had a Combine Emplacement Gun mounted on the passanger's side. Gordon began driving through a smaller tunnel, now outside. It was sunny. They drove towards the frozen canals.


End file.
